Foot Rubbing
by reader-chic-2
Summary: This is a one-shot of Austin and Ally's college life and a certain party with a hot tub that brings them together. It's random, but it is cute and mostly not OOC, mostly. It's a short, cute read so read it, darn it.


**Foot Rubbing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I believe that goes to Disney.**

 **A/N: I don't even know what the hell this is. I had some hot dream about being in a hot tub and rubbing feet with Austin Moon as me being Ally Dawson and despite how un-intimate that sounds, it felt like we just groped it each in the dream. So I was inspired and spun it into some random one shot. Well, read and enjoy, I suppose. There isn't much smut really. Sorry?**

* * *

"Let's go to a party," slurred the slightly drunk Tris. In her defense, it was the end of the first week of college. She went to _all_ of her classes, guys! She waited until the end of the whole week to get drunk. Ally was very proud of her to say the least.

"Already on it," Dez clapped his hands together. "On the other side of town, somebody has a zebra! Let's go there!" Austin and Ally looked to each other and rolled their eyes. They would never grow used to Dez's unpredictable comments.

"Or," Austin extended the word for emphasis on his crazy idea. "We could go to the one down the street so we don't have to drive back because we are all about to get wasted!"

Ally pumped her fist in the air, "Woo!" Austin, Trish, and Dez smirked at her. Her shoulders sagged and she smiled. "I did my best."

Austin came around to her back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Ally. It's a lot of fun."

She grimaced and grabbed checked herself over in the mirror, shoeing away Austin's hands. "I'm sure it is," she turned around and forced a smile. "Let's go."

They walked down the line of frat houses until they found the biggest, richest one. The house itself was horrible, but they did have a hot tub in the back yard, reserved for special occasions only. Whoever had the hot tub obviously had the best parties. Austin entered and did a special hand shake with the head of the house. "Dude, I wish I could join. Jimmy won't let me. It's too 'time consuming.'"

The guy, Dallas, showed off his pearly white and his eyes flirted to Ally's. She had been there and done that during the summer. "I wish you could. Then you'd bring your pretty little girlfriend here more."

Austin and Ally both got flustered. "She's not-," and "No way would we-," until they finally both said in one big breath. "We aren't together."

Dallas' grin widened. "Good. Come on through. The hot tub has Austin Moon's name on it." Austin's eyes widened, and he look back at his friend in awe. Ally's mouth dropped.

"Why didn't we bring a bathing suit? What if they don't clean it? We could get a rash and-,"

"Ally," Austin grabbed her hands. She frowned purposefully at him, not budging at all. Austin pouted and threw a helpless look to Trish. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Let's party first. Maybe later, Austin," she grabbed Ally's arm and tugged her off into the crowd, snagging a beer on their way. Austin sighed and watched them disappear. He then turned to Dez.

"I saw twins riding a llama!" Dez jumped in excitement. Austin chuckled and looked to where his vision led the red head. He laughed again.

"Dez, those are stuffed animals that they are sitting on," Austin shook his shoulder. "You must be really drunk."

"Right," Dez held out the word suspiciously.

. . .

"Well, I guess," Ally finally conceded in her protest. Austin was using his big and brown puppy dog eyes. Those deep orbs were one of the few things she had trouble saying no to.

"Great!" Austin yelled. He ripped off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in only underwear. "Trish, how did you find a bathing suit?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I told some girls I used to work at a nail salon and would do their nails if they gave me a bathing suit." She seemed very proud of herself, but she wasn't fooling her best friends.

Ally sighed. "You aren't going to do it, are you?"

Trish laughed in her face. "No. They are way too drunk to remember anything." With that, she stepped delicately into the round hot tub that rested deeply into the ground. It was in the backyard where most of the people were, but it still held a slightly private feel. Ally finished off her beer and, feeling slightly queasy, peeled off her crop top and shimmed out of her high wasted skirt. Her black bra and panty set shone against her porcelain skin.

"Woah, Ally!" Austin hollered, clapping alongside Trish. Ally, blushing scurried into the tub before too many eyes could drop onto her half-naked body. She sat beside Trish…that is until Dez made his grand appearance. Dez decided not to take off his checkered pants yet stripped free of his shirt. He stepped in and lied over Ally and Trish's legs, but Trish shoved him under the water. They both fought like children for a few minutes so Ally moved beside Austin.

"Will they ever stop fighting?" She huffed, smiling at their little banter. The music was pounding loudly even outside. Austin had to scoot closer to hear Ally's voice. She couldn't remember ever being this close to Austin, not when he was all but naked. Her eyes ran over his bare chest. She had seen him at the beach and pool before, but she was always caught drooling over his body. His blonde hair and lean yet fit, muscled form combined sent shivers up her spine despite the scorching water. Then he smiled with his famous, charming smile. For somebody as dirty minded as he, Austin had such an innocent smile.

"You look hot tonight, Ally," he whispered and scooted right beside her, wide shoulder to petite one. Ally blushed and looked at Trish as she tried to talk to some guy who had his legs hanging in while Dez made alarm clock noises. Austin jumped back into her attention. "It's not often you look, well, sexy."

"Thank you?" Ally knew he was trying to get a nice point across. Austin wasn't the best with words. She swung her feet over the ledge they were sitting on.

"No!" He blurted suddenly and ran a hand through his messy locks. "I mean - you always look beautiful, but tonight you…never mind." Ally beamed at him and pinched his arm. "Hey!" Soon, his hands were at her stomach tickling the life out of her. Ally screamed through the laughter and fought feebly back. Finally, she splashed water all over his styled hair and he called a truce.

Still giggling, Ally's swinging feet settled back down in the water. "This was really fun," she announced. "I'm surprised-." She felt Austin's foot bump into hers and jumped away. "Sorry."

Austin blushed and looked back to Dez, who was now singing along to the song. "Dez, buddy, you need some lessons."

Ally was lost in her own little world. She looked down through the water and bubbled from the jets at their feet. Though she couldn't tell for sure because of the foam, she thought she saw Austin's foot scooting closer to hers. Her heart rate sped up. The idea of any of their body parts touching had Ally excited.

She hadn't admitted it in so long, but Ally thought she might have feelings for Austin. In high school, they 'dated,' but you could hardly call it that. The most they ever did was kiss. Sure, you could have relationships with only that, but she was in college now. It was hard to say they really dated when a college relationship almost always included sex. They broke up because things were hard with their busy music careers. She never really stopped caring for him because that was almost all their relationship was. They were best friends who wanted the other to be happy. It was simple. With them all going to college, their music careers were slowed down. Also, college brought out the more mature side of Ally, one that could feel lust for a man. She was certain she saw it for Austin.

His foot slid over hers once again. Ally met eyes with Austin for a long four seconds before she pulled away, blushing furiously. He nudged Ally and made a face when she looked. Ally smiled brightly and did the same. She couldn't help but wanting him to do the foot thing again, to make some sort of move on her.

Ally wasn't sure if Austin even felt that way about her. She didn't always see him staring at her butt as she walked out of their song writing sessions. She didn't notice how his hand always lingered when he touched her. She didn't see anything wrong when they took a picture together and his hand rested so low on her back you could almost call it her butt. She didn't notice anything because it had always been that was between them. They were close friends who spent so much time together it was hard figuring out the small hints of flirting. However, Ally decided enough was enough. She was in college now. She was going to do whatever the hell she wanted. If he or anybody else had a problem with it, they could stop her afterward because right now, she wanted Austin.

Still, in Ally's mind, what she did was something big. So maybe she didn't suddenly make out with him or grab his lil' Austin, but this was big in her part. With her foot, she bumped into Austin's. He looked at her suddenly. She rubbed her foot on top of his for a few seconds and Austin grew a smile. Still holding her gaze, Austin grabbed Ally's thigh and pulled her leg over his, twining their legs together. A glint in each of their eyes, they looked back to Trish and Dez, joining the conversation once again.

Ally's breath caught in her throat when Austin's hand made an appearance at her thigh. At first, he casually touched it, but then he rested his entire palm on it. His fingers idly drew patterns on it. Ally couldn't believe her best friend could be doing this. Suddenly, she saw half the football team trampling toward the hot tub. Now she knew this was not near big enough for all of them.

"Austin Moon, what's up?" A thick, mean looking man called. He hopped in beside Ally, thoroughly squishing her into Austin. His hand, though, stayed in place and traveled up higher on her thigh. Ally let out a slight squeal. Any higher and he'd be at her panty line, which only led to a much more sensitive spot.

"We're just chilling," Austin grinned and high-fived the man. His buddies were now piling in by the dozen.

"Ally, make some room for them, don't be so rude," Trish hissed as she hopped on the lap of a cute, young player. He and her began some conversation by themselves and another player filled her spot. Dez seemed at ease and relaxed between two very big players. Ally didn't feel like rubbing her butt over some stranger.

"Come on, Als," Austin shook his head mischievously and reached behind her. Suddenly, his hand was on her rump and pulling her onto _his_ lap. "Michael, this is Ally Dawson, my best friend and songwriter."

"Friend, huh?" Michael raised en eyebrow at their position. He elbowed Ally gently. "You look a bit too feminine for one of Austin's friends." She blushed and wrapped an arm around Austin's neck for balance.

"So how do you know Austin?" She asked with interest. Austin wasn't a sporty type of man despite how much he'd insist he was. Ally knew he didn't have much time for it or he'd be.

"He performed at my nieces birthday party years ago," Michael said with his black hair darkening as splashes of water went over them from Dez, who was showing some girl how to make your own personal squirt gun. Ally's eyes seemed to see some resemblance in them. "Were you the girl who-?"

"Ruined the party? Yes, that's my Ally," Austin tickled her stomach, causing her to gasp. "You know, the one when you got all jealous." Now she knew where she saw him from. She was Austin's 'date's' relative of some type.

"Yes, Austin, I remember," Ally rolled her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry."

Michael laughed and pointed at the two of them with a beer in his hand. "You both perform now, right?"

"Yeah, Ally's getting big – not bigger than me, of course," Austin teased the girl. Ally made a face and decided he needed some punishment. She was sitting on his lap. Her revenge would be both for her benefit and for his awkwardness. Ally clamped her hand on his bicep and around his neck to lift some of her weight off him. Then, she discreetly ground her hips, moving her butt over his lap. She could feel Austin stiffen and his words paused. "Ah, well, I mean she's got more of the older fans so I am kind of jealous."

Ally grinned, throwing her head into his shoulder for the fun of it. Austin's hands were at her hips now, trying to keep Ally from continuing her rhythm. It was too late, though, because she was already going. "You know what would really get everyone going was if you both sang together. Just one song," Michael looked up to the porch where two girls were murdering a karaoke song. Ally cringed at the sound.

"Anything to stop that," she agreed. Austin nodded and gulped, waiting on the finishing blow he knew was coming. As expected, Ally stood up and 'fell.' She went straight into Austin's face, shoving her boobs in his face. Then, she shoved herself off and into his lap, churning her bottom again. With a delighted grin, Ally felt something hard poke into her bottom. "Sorry, I'm a bit tipsy."

"Yeah, that's it," Austin said between clenched teeth. Meanwhile, the entire hot tub was whooping and hollering at 'Austin getting some.' Ally winked at him and began to stand up, but his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Austin, we have to dry off," Ally insisted. He pinched her side.

"Actually, dude, my goal tonight is to get Ally drunk. Maybe some other time, though," Austin insisted, clamping onto Ally's hips like his life depended on it. She sighed deeply and kicked his legs open, sliding in between them and sitting on the plastic. Ally leaned back into his chest with his boner poking into her back.

"We all know what you are getting her drunk for," Michael winked as everyone erupted into laughter. Austin's eyes widened and he shook his head, but the word was out.

"Wait, you aren't together?" The guy on Austin's other side asked.

"Not even close," Ally promised. She heard his name was Phil earlier. He looked the two up and down and snorted.

"Ten bucks says you are after tonight," he shouted.

Michael shook his head. "Fifty says in a couple of hours."

"One hundred for before leaving this house," a high voice called out. Everyone looked to Dez.

"Dez!" Ally hissed. "You are supposed to be on our side!"

Phil howled with laughter. "Well from _my_ side, it looks like Austin's already sprouting a boner for you, girly," he shook Austin's shoulder. Trish pretended to barf while Michael shoved Austin.

"Get out of here, man," they laughed, hoisting him and Ally out of the water with their football muscles.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand, grinning, and said, "Follow me." She had choice but to follow him into the house with blaring music. Ally had been to college for under a week now and she was already doing the classic 'can I have a private room?' gig. She felt scandalous and totally not herself. Austin tended to do that to her. Instead of them finding him, Dallas found the two in the crowd easily. People tended to part ways for a beautiful half-naked girl. "Can we have a favor?"

"Austin!" Ally hissed, her cheeks growing red with scarlet. A giggle escaped her lips.

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "Why not make a little extra cash for Dez? I don't care where." Ally groaned and looked to Dallas.

"Excuse us," she rolled her eyes, feeling her ex's on her ass as she pulled Austin toward the stairs. Despite being older than them, Dallas was a dim light. He only pieced together why Austin and Ally were both climbing the stairs toward the rooms at once when they had reached Austin's good pal's room. Ally couldn't have been happier as the door locked.

Immediately, Austin pinned Ally to the wall, standing so close their breaths mixed. "Ally Dawson, you sure know how to _tease,_ " he emphasized as his hand went straight to Ally's thighs. He rubbed her inner left thigh, right under her panties. "I just hope you can deliver."

"And if I don't?" Ally smirked cockily, her head tilting up toward Austin's. His eyes searched hers for a split second before caving.

"Then I'll have to _whip_ ," his hand smacked lightly onto her thigh, just enough to make a sound from the skin to skin contact and her whimper, "you into shape."

"Well," Ally's lips moved against his cheek as she spoke. "I wonder if all these fan girls know a thing or two about you, Austin Moon."

Austin smirked. "There's a reason my name is Moon-,"

"Oh no," Ally grimaced at the soon-to-come terrible pun.

"-You'll be so rocked out of this world that I'll send you to the moon and back," Austin finished proudly. Despite their intimate position, Ally chortled loudly.

"Just shut up and kiss me before I revoke your speaking skill," Ally hissed. Austin grinned devilishly.

"Hmm, I like my women bossy," Austin didn't give Ally time to snap at him for that comment. He stepped forward, pressing his hips against hers to render her fully paralyzed. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to her hungrily. It was more than they ever felt before. With one hand still pinning hers to the wall, Austin's other hand roamed over her cheek, down to her collarbone, and straight past her chest. He roped it around to her back, letting it fall directly on her ass.

"Cute butt, Als," Austin murmured. Ally broke the kiss to give a little giggle. She tore her hands from his grasp and roamed over his torso, groping along his wash-fucking-board abs. A moan slipped out of her mouth, loud and long. Austin's mouth tore into her cheek, moving expertly to her neck.

"Cute…muscles," Ally breathed between deep breaths.

Austin paused above her collarbone. He pulled back and locked eyes with her. "Really, Ally? Cute? That's the best you can do?"

Her flustered smile dropped. "I like them." Austin's regrew his grin, shook his head, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"That's why I love you, Als," Austin breathed into her lips. Ally stiffened.

"Love?"

He nodded. "Love. I'm in love with my songwriter. How scandalous!?"

"Austin," Ally laughed. "Be serious." He took a step back and looked her over. Her frown concerned him.

"I am being serious." He said sounding hurt that she didn't believe him. Ally looked into his brown eyes and knew she couldn't do anything but see his honesty. She just had trouble thinking that anyone could care so deeply for her. However, this shouldn't have been such a shock. They had always loved each other. They always cared for one another, deeply, and surely. The only difference was that now it included a sexual interest.

"Good," she said, voice wavering, "because I love you, too, Austin."

His show-stopping smile plastered onto his face even as he reach to kiss Ally. She giggled and welcomed the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue skimming throughout her mouth. "Now let me show you just how much I love you, Miss Ally Dawson."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't have any Austin and Ally stories out or in the process. Maybe I'll consider them as a new story in the future? I'd love to hear some feedback on what you all thought of this please, even if it's months after it was posted. Thanks :)**


End file.
